Balloon angioplasty, or the technology of reshaping of a blood vessel for the purpose of establishing vessel patency using a balloon tipped catheter, has been known since the late 1970's. The procedure involves the use of a balloon catheter which is guided by means of a guidewire through a guiding catheter to the target lesion or vessel blockage. The balloon typically is equipped with one or more marker bands that allows the interventionalist to visualize the position of the balloon in reference to the lesion with the aid of fluoroscopy. Once in place, i.e., centered with the lesion, the balloon is inflated with a biocompatible fluid, and pressurized to the appropriate pressure to allow the vessel to open.
Typical procedures are completed with balloon inflation pressures between 8 and 12 atmospheres. A percentage of lesions, typically heavily calcified lesions, require much higher balloon inflation pressures, e.g., upward of 20 atmospheres. At times, the balloon inflation procedure is repeated several times before the lesion or blockage will yield. The placement of stents after angioplasty has become popular as it reduces the rate of restenosis.
Restenosis refers to the renarrowing of the vascular lumen following vascular intervention such as a balloon angioplasty procedure or stent insertion. Restenosis is clinically defined as a greater than 50% loss of initial lumen diameter. The mechanism or root causes of restenosis are still not fully understood. The causes are multifactoral, and are partly the result of the injury caused by the balloon angioplasty procedure and stent placement. With the advent of stents, restenosis rates have dropped from over 30% to 10-20%. Recently, the use and effectiveness of low-dose radiation administered intravascularly following angioplasty is being evaluated as a method to alter the DNA or RNA of an affected vessel's cells in the hope of reducing cell proliferation.
Besides restenosis, another cardiological malady is atrial fibrillation. Atrial fibrillation refers to very rapid irregular contractions of the atria of the heart resulting in a lack of synchronization between the heartbeat and the pulse. The irregular contractions are due to irregular electrical activity that originates in the area of the pulmonary veins. A proposed device, currently under development, for treating atrial fibrillation is a balloon filled with saline that can be ultrasonically agitated and heated. This device is inserted in the femoral vein and snaked into the right atrium. The device is then poked through the interatrial septum and into the left atrium, where it is then angled into the volume adjoining the suspect pulmonary vein with the left atrium.
Research in atrial fibrillation indicates that substantially complete circumferential necrosis is required for a therapeutic benefit. The above technique is disadvantageous in that circumferential portions of the tissue, desired to be necrosed, are not in fact affected. Other techniques, including RF ablation, are similarly inefficient. Moreover, these techniques leave the necrosed portions with jagged edges, i.e., there is poor demarcation between the healthy and the necrosed tissue. These edges can then cause electrical short circuits, and associated electrical irregularities, due to the high electric fields associated with jagged edges of a conductive medium.
The above technique is also disadvantageous in that heating is employed. Heating is associated with several problems, including increased coagulum and thrombus formation, leading to emboli. Heating also stimulates stenosis of the vein. Finally, since tissues can only safely be heated to temperatures of less than or about 75° C.-85° C. due to charring and tissue rupture secondary to steam formation. The thermal gradient thus induced is fairly minimal, leading to a limited heat transfer. Moreover, since heating causes tissues to become less adherent to the adjacent heat transfer element, the tissue contact with the heat transfer element is also reduced, further decreasing the heat transfer.